


The Adventures of Rage: Gay Crusader

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Never fear, for in the city of Pittsburgh, the gay crusaders Rage and Zephyr are here to the rescue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: This is a cross between AU and Queer as Folk US canon.

* * *

Brian Kinney leaned back in his chair and stared out his window at the beautiful city of Pittsburgh. During the day, he was a top-notch ad executive (considered by most to be cold-hearted), but at night, he patrolled the streets as Rage, the gay crusader – protector of gays everywhere and stopper of hate crimes and homophobes. With his sidekick Zephyr nothing could stop him. 

He smiled fondly, mentally not forgetting JT. The blond boy that he and Zephyr rescued from a gang of homophobes had been badly beaten and only his sexual powers and his Restorative Bed had saved his life. Usually, twinks he rescued went on their merry gay way, but not JT. The boy, though truly a young man at the age of twenty, would not go away. Michael, Zephyr's real name, bluntly said that the little twink was stalking him and it was a good thing he didn't know their secret identities. Be that as it may, JT was an incredible fuck, one that Brian would not mind doing again. 

A knock on the door made him turn his chair and he saw his secretary Cynthia pop her head in. "Mr. Kinney, your one o'clock is here to see you." 

"Let him in." Brian stood up and smoothed his jacket. Cynthia motioned for the man to come inside and Brian got his first glimpse at Terry Gilman. Terry was six foot two with slicked black hair, dark brown eyes, and a slight muscular build. His suit was Armani and very well tailored to his body. Unfortunately, Brian could tell that Terry was hopelessly straight. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gilman. Please, sit down." 

Terry nodded and sat, Cynthia closing the door behind them. "Mr. Kinney. I hope Vanguard can work its advertising magic on our new product." He pulled out some papers from his briefcase and handed them to Brian. 

"Of course," Brian said smoothly. 

* * * 

Brian rubbed his forehead and reached for the bottle of Jim Beam. He was the best at what he did, in anything he did, but trying to come up with an advertising campaign for baby food was pushing it. He needed to distract himself. 

He got up and walked across the spacious floor to Michael's wing of their headquarters located above the city. 

"Mikey?" He called out as he began to take off his shirt. "I'm feeling caged. Let's go patrolling." 

Michael looked up from the comic book he was reading. "Just let me finish up the page, okay?" 

Brian chuckled and turned to leave the room. "I'll never understand your need to read about superheroes when you're already one in real life." 

"Ah, but that's the difference between you and me. You love being the superhero, hell, you _are_ the superhero. But with comic books, I get to pretend to be the lead instead of just the sidekick." 

"Just the sidekick?" Brian snorted. "Mikey, you are more than 'just a sidekick.' In fact, you're worth four times as much as whatever superhero you're reading about. Now get into your fucking costume and let's go flying." 

Moments later, Rage and Zephyr took to flight above Pittsburgh. Rage chuckled to himself and Zephyr glanced at him from out the corner of his mask. "What's so funny?" 

"The fact that I'm willing to go out fighting homophobes instead of going to Babylon and getting my cock sucked." 

"I'm sure we'll have time for that soon enough. Hey, look!" Zephyr pointed down to the streets below where a couple of burly men with bats were trashing a sex shop that catered to gay men. 

The gay crusaders landed and Rage shouted. "Step away the shop, assholes, or else you'll have to face my rage!" 

One of men laughed and waved his bat at them. "Suck on this, faggot." 

They rushed at the superheroes, but they were ready for them. Zephyr punched the nearest homophobe in the face while Rage kicked another in the stomach. Rage, using his mind distortion ray, stopped the men in their tracks, fear written on their faces with some even shedding tears as they grabbed for their asses. 

"Brutal sodomy," Rage said as he chuckled. "Tie them up, Zephyr." 

Zephyr materialized rope out of thin air and banded the men together. "That should teach them. How long will your distortions last?" 

"Until the morning. Let's take these bastards to jail. I'm in a mood for some _real_ action." 

As the gay crusaders picked up the still whimpering men and flew away, someone in the shadows watched them go. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he dropped it on the ground and crushed the butt under his heel. 

* * * 

Brian entered Babylon without Michael at his side. His best friend had decided to take a rain check to read some more of his comics. He snorted. Sometimes he wondered about Michael. 

Heading towards the bar, he ordered a beer and looked out into the dancing crowd. Glancing to his right, he saw his sometime acquaintance Ted Schmidt standing next to him and grunted a hello. Ted was a complete downer, but steady as a rock. "What's the verdict? See anyone worth my time?" 

Ted pointed out into the throng at a bunch of men dancing around another. Brian couldn't tell what the middle guy looked like. He only saw a flash of blond hair. "Whoever you pick, I say watch out for that twink. Word on the streets is that anyone who fucks him ends up fucked up a couple of days later." 

"Is the twink the one who’s handing out the beatings?" Brian took a swing of his beer. 

"Don't think so. It's probably somebody else, some say a jealous lover." 

"Sounds like a challenge." He left his beer on the bar counter and made his way to the twink's little group. Pushing aside a couple of guys, he found himself standing in front of the twink, looking into his blue eyes. His very familiar blue eyes. 

Brian swore. The twink was none other than JT.


	2. The Adventures of Rage: Gay Crusader

JT grinned at the guy in front of him who had made his way through the crowd to dance with him. The guy was hot, to say the least, with his brown hair, hazel eyes, and muscles that showed through his tight shirt. He reached for the guy's waist and grinded his crotch against his, grinning at him.

"I'm Justin," he shouted out above the music. "What's your name?"

"Brian. You look a little too young to be playing with the big boys. Why don't you go home?"

"Why don't I go back to your home instead?"

Brian paused for a moment to think about it. He _did_ want to fuck the little twink again, not that Justin knew it would be their second time, and this way, he could solve the mystery surrounding him.

"Follow me." Brian led Justin out of Babylon and towards his jeep parked on the streets. "Hop in."

Turning his key in the ignition, Brian backed out of the alleyway and drove off. He obviously could not take the blond back to his secret headquarters. Fortunately, he owned a loft nearby for occasions like this.

During the car ride, JT, or Justin as he introduced himself, kept glancing at Brian. "Anything the matter?"

"No. Just thinking you're the sexist man I've ever seen."

Brian laughed. "That's why they call me the stud of Liberty Avenue, if not all of Pittsburgh."

They made it to his loft and as Brian slid open the door, Justin whistled his approval. They stepped inside and Brian began to take off his shirt and pants. As he pushed down his underwear, he smirked at the blond. "Are you coming or going? Or coming, and then going? Or coming and staying?"

He beckoned Justin forward and kissed him passionately. Justin opened his mouth and Brian slipped his tongue inside. Brian led the blond to his bed while feeling him up and helping him take off his clothes.

Brian trailed kissed down Justin's chest and stomach towards Justin's cock. He gave the head of it a lick and opened his mouth to take him in as his hands fondled with Justin's balls. Justin tangled his fingers in Brian's hair and moaned out his pleasure. Before he was about to release his load from Brian's skilled mouth, Brian backed off and drew Justin into another searing kiss.

To Justin, he was being handled by an absolute pro. It was like this Brian knew his body intimately. He could even say that Brian knew his body even better than he did. As he lay on his back, Justin knew he was in for the fucking of his life.

For Brian, this was another chance to explore Justin's body thoroughly. Their last encounter, though incredible, did not allow Brian time for a proper fuck. Now, they had the entire night ahead of them.

Brian slipped on a condom and lubed Justin's pucker before placing Justin's legs on his shoulders. He grinned down at the panting blond and interlaced his fingers with Justin's own.

His hips pushed forward and Justin groaned as he was penetrated. Then Brian really began to move. Brian pounded into him with such force that Justin tried his best to keep up.

Justin soon realized that he could not last much longer and Brian must have sensed it because his speed picked up. A moment later, Justin came hot and sticky as he shouted out. "R—Rage!" Brian came soon after, but he stared into Justin's eyes with fierce intensity.

Justin inhaled deeply, trying to recover from what was the best fuck of his life. He tried to get out from under Brian, but the older man would not bulge. "Brian?" Justin asked tentatively.

Silence lingered in the air before he spoke. "It's not good manners to call out somebody else's name in bed," Brian said finally.

Justin struggled to recall what he shouted out, though with Brian's cock still inside him made thinking much difficult to do. Then he remembered and felt himself flush. "Ah, sorry?"

"I take it you have a crush on Rage?" Brian smirked, vastly smug at the new development.

"A crush? The man saved my life by giving me the best fuck in the world, next to you. I can't help it if I think he's hot." Justin blushed fully then.

"Don't worry about it. I should be pleased to be compared to a superhero as great as Rage." Brian pulled out of Justin and rolled the used condom off his softening cock. "I never did catch your last name?"

"It's Taylor." Justin sat up slowly and stretched. "You?"

"Kinney," he said, absentmindedly. So JT stood for Justin Taylor. He wondered why Justin introduced himself to Rage by his initials. Deciding to think more on the situation the next day, he laid back on the bed and when Justin did the same, he spooned against him and fell asleep.

* * *

When Brian woke up, he found himself alone in the bed. He thought for a moment that Justin had left him when he heard the shower turn off. He got out of bed, completely naked, and smiled at Justin as he opened the bathroom door.

The sheen of moisture clung to Justin's body and the towel the blond held around his waist hung precariously. "You look good enough to eat," Brian said.

"Well, as hungry as you are, you'll just have to remain that way. I have to go to class."

"Oh? And what class is this?" Brian followed Justin back to the bedroom, watching Justin put on last night's clothes.

"Business Finance, then 20th Century Art. I dual major in Business Administration and Art at Carnegie Mellon."

"Interesting mix."

"If you say so. I just did it to make my dad happy. He wants me to be the business major, like him, but art is my passion." Justin finished tying his shoes and kissed Brian on the cheek. "I'll see you around, right?"

"Of course. Think I'll let a twink like you out of my sight?" Brian grabbed Justin's ass and smirked. "Or your perfect bubble butt?"

Justin smiled and left the loft with a good bye. Brian chuckled to himself and went to take his shower.

An hour later, Brian was clean and dressed and ready to go to Vanguard, the advertising firm where he was a partner. Brian knew he was talented enough to start his own firm, but with being Rage, he had no time to be the boss of an entire firm and still play the hero.

He began walking towards his jeep when he heard something rustle behind him. He turned to look when something slammed into his chest. Brian stumbled to the ground and had only a moment to respond as he blocked off another strike to his body.

Quickly getting to his feet, Brian kicked away the attacker. He swayed from the last blow and when his eyes focused, his attacker had run off. There was no sign of him.

"Fuck!" He did not even get a glimpse of the bastard. Brian checked his body for any cuts and went to his jeep, taking out his cell phone to tell Cynthia he was not coming in today. There was no way he was going to work when someone nearly tried to bash him in.

He paused, suddenly recalling Ted's words at Babylon. It seemed Justin's shadow tried to fuck him up like the others. Brian's lips went flat. Whoever it was that attacked him was going to pay.

* * *

Justin stared at the Picasso painting in front of him and back to his own canvas. He was supposed to paint the piece in another artist's style, but so far, it was not coming out as well as he hoped it would. He picked up his paintbrush when the door to his class crashed open, causing everyone to look up.

In the doorway was Brian, the guy he fucked with last night, and Justin's eyes widened in surprise. Why was he here? Brian agreed that they would see each other again, but Justin did not mean a few hours after they were last together.

Brian spotted him at the back of the classroom and crossed the distance between them. Professor Applewhite said nothing, probably thinking it was best not to get involved. Justin hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Now."

Justin noticed the angry glint in Brian's eye and tried not to back away. The older man was pissed and Justin was standing in the middle of that anger.


	3. The Adventures of Rage: Gay Crusader

Author's Notes: This is a cross between AU and Queer as Folk US canon.

* * *

"Fine. We can talk in the hall." He went to Professor Applewhite. "Sorry for the intrusion on your class, ma'am, but I need to talk with Brian."

"It's okay. Just be careful." She fixed him a look. "You're a good kid and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I will." Justin left the class and went over to Brian who had opted to wait in the hall for him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your shadow. Somebody's been beating the shit out of your sex partners and he nearly got me as well." Brian's eyes scanned Justin's face. "Do you know who the fuck this asshole is?"

Justin shook his head. "I didn't even know about this."

"Well, someone is out there stalking you and you're a danger to every gay man until your shadow is found and stopped." Brian tilted his head in thought. "Could it be a current boyfriend? A jealous ex?"

"I don't have a current boyfriend and, unless the one geeky guy I dated in high school, whom I haven't seen in months, has turned completely psycho, it's not him." Justin shrugged. "I honestly don't know who would be doing this. If only Rage was here. Then he could use his powers and save the day."

Brian suppressed a smile. It was nice knowing that the twink had some faith in him. Not that Justin knew Brian was Rage, but still, it was nice. A moment of inspiration hit him as Justin's words sank in. "I have an idea. Think you can pull out of your class for today?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?"

"A little shadow baiting."

Justin went back into class to gather his things and to tell Professor Applewhite that he was leaving. His professor shot him another look, but said nothing on the situation except what was for homework. As she watched Justin leave the classroom, she could only sigh in worry. Whoever that man was, he was nothing good.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Justin asked as they drove off in the jeep.

"We’re going to play a little game. Can you remember the last couple of places you went to that you picked up a guy?"

"Uh, there was that one guy two weeks ago that I met at Woody's, but most of them were at Babylon."

"Then tonight we'll go to Babylon and smoke your shadow out. Give him a show he can't help but come out of hiding for."

Justin turned his head towards Brian in confusion. "If we're going to Babylon tonight, then why did I have to leave my class?"

"Because you and I are going to grab something to eat. I'm famished."

The place Brian took them was Liberty Diner. He pushed open the door and led Justin to a booth already occupied by someone. Brian sat next to the guy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning, Mikey."

"Brian! I thought you'd be at work around this time." Michael stared at Justin from across the table and Justin had the faintest suspicion that this Michael person knew him, even though they had never met before. "Who's the twink?"

"Ah, Michael, this is Justin. Justin, this is Michael, my best friend."

Michael nodded to Justin before turning towards the waiter that stood by their table, waiting to take their orders. "I'll have the hamburger with fries and a Coke."

"Turkey sandwich and a cup of coffee." Brian eyed the waiter and the waiter eyed him back. "You gonna order, Justin?"

"Double cheeseburger with tomatoes and lettuce, fries, and a Coke." Brian broke eye contact with the waiter to stare at Justin. "Something on my face?"

"Eat too much and you'll lose your girlish figure." The waiter wrote down their orders and walked away with one last look over at Brian.

Michael chuckled. "Next conquest?"

"He's as good as mine. Excuse me." Brian got up from the table and the two watched as the waiter followed Brian into the bathroom.

"That's Brian for you," Michael said. "So Justin, what's your story? Why are you here with Brian?"

"I'm helping him help me. Someone's kicking the crap out of the guys I fuck and Brian was almost a victim."

"Sounds like a job for Rage." Michael raised an eyebrow at the look of amusement that appeared on Justin's face. "What?"

"That's what I said to Brian. Funny how it is when things go wrong, we want to call on Rage to save the day." Brian slid into the booth next to Justin and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"How about the next best thing? Me. Did our food come yet?"

"No, but obviously you did," Michael said, but his words held no sting. The waiter came back with their food a few moments later. Justin noticed with a sharp eye that the waiter walked unevenly. Brian must have given it to him good.

* * *

Justin lay on his stomach as Brian straddled his naked body. Brian leaned forward and licked straight down Justin's back. The older man had been sheathed with a condom long ago, but refused to sink between Justin's ass cheeks. At least, not yet.

"Stop being a tease." Justin said in frustration.

"Come, come. I thought we had more patience than that." Brian pressed the very head of his cock against Justin's already lubed up hole, but went no further. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson?" He reached under Justin and tweaked a nipple.

"Lesson learned! Now do something or—"

Brian gave in to Justin and thrust himself into the blond, causing Justin to make a sigh of relief and pleasure. Brian began to rock slowly and steady, torturing Justin who he knew did not want to go slow. "Want to go just a little faster, Brian?"

He kissed Justin's shoulder and decided to cease his teasing and his thrusts came harder and harder, pressing Justin deeper into the bed. Justin started whimpering again and came. A few more thrusts and Brian felt himself orgasm. He pulled out as Justin rolled over and sloppily kissed his lips.

"Wasn't this a good way to spend our time?" Brian said with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Can't disagree with you there. Think it's time for a shower though." Justin got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Brian reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. "Michael?"

"Hey, Brian."

"Do you feel in the mood for Babylon tonight?" Brian began to pace in his bedroom, sometimes glancing over to the closed bathroom door. After this phone call, he would join Justin in his shower.

"Is this about that twink's problem?"

"It's every gay man's problem. Lots of men have been beaten up over this and tonight it's going to end."

"Of course I'm there."

"Here's the plan." He quickly told Michael what he wanted him to do and hung up the phone. A shower awaited him.

At Babylon, the dance floor was crowded with hot sweaty men as Brian led Justin into the throng. Justin started gyrating and Brian wrapped his arms around him, moving in rhythm. "Keep dancing, " Brian whispered hot against his ear. "We need to flush out your shadow. "

Justin nodded his head as Brian’s hands trailed lower down his body, sliding into his pants. "Bri?"

"Shhh. Just go with it." Brian unzipped Justin's zipper on his pants and took out his cock. As he began to rub his thumb over the head, Brian opened his mind powers to lightly scan the crowd. Most of the minds he scanned were full of thoughts of sex and drugs. Perhaps the shadow was not there?

Then he passed over one and jerked against Justin at the hatred he felt directed towards him. There he was. "Stay where you are. I'm going outside."

Brian left Justin on the floor as he went outside of Babylon to a back alley. The shadow, as Brian predicted, followed him out, this time his hatred mixed in with absolute glee. He reached into his pocket to get out a cigarette when he felt a fast motion of air.

Nothing happened, and when Brian turned around, he saw Zephyr holding back the man, a crowbar crashing to the ground. Zephyr nodded to Brian. "Sir, please leave the area."

"Sure." Brian quickly walked out of the back alley and ducked into another empty one, quickly changing into his Rage costume underneath his clothes. Fitting the mask into place, he flew into the air and landed in the same alley that Zephyr was in.

He reached for the man and lifted him into the air by his shirt. "Why the fuck are you beating up queers, you little bastard? I should do the same to you," he growled out. Rage threw the man against the wall and felt some satisfaction at hearing the man cry out in pain.

"Wait, stop!" The two gay crusaders turned around and saw Justin running towards them. "Stop! That's my dad." Justin crouched near the man and gently shook him. "Are you okay?"

"What the fuck?" Zephyr glared at Justin through his mask. "What kind of shit are you playing with, kid?"

"I'm _not_ playing with anything. Dad? Are you the one who's been stalking me?"

The man glared at Rage before looking back at his son. "Yes."

"Why!"

"Because none of these dirty faggots should be touching you. Especially that one." The man got to his feet and spat at Rage. "I saw you dropping off my son at his place, how you kissed him. I followed you around but I couldn't get to you. So I vowed to take out anyone else who tried to touch my son instead."

"Dad," Justin said quietly. "Rage saved my life from a bunch of gang of homophobes. If it weren't for him, I would have been beaten to death. Not to mention I'm twenty years old and I can sleep with whom I want and when I want. It's not your decision."

"What's your name?" Zephyr asked.

"None of your damn business."

Rage cleared his throat and glared. "Try that again?"

The man answered with a growl. "Craig Taylor."

"Well, Craig, you have two decisions. The first one, I can throw you in jail for the rest of your life for hurting all those men." Zephyr glanced at Rage who nodded before going on. "Or, you can go to therapy and work out your anger. What do you want?"

Justin looked at his father and Craig sighed. He slung an arm around his son. "I'll take the damn therapy lessons."

* * *

All the lights in loft were off except for the blue lights above Brian's bed. Justin sat behind him as he rubbed Brian's shoulders. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you again when you went outside, and that Rage and Zephyr were around to protect you. Why did you go outside anyway?"

"Fresh air. Ah, that's good. Keep going. I hope that those therapy lessons Zephyr suggested help your father. He's a pretty fucked up case."

"I hope so, too. I never knew he had such a problem with me fucking guys. But at least he'll be better now." Justin moved to the front of Brian and went on his knees as he zipped down Brian's fly. He opened his mouth and began gently sucking on Brian's cock. Brian leaned back on his hands and sighed. Life was good.


	4. The Adventures of Rage: Gay Crusader

Author's Notes: This is a cross between AU and Queer as Folk US canon.

* * *

"And this is a rare issue of Superman back from in the 1960s." Michael held up the comic book for Brian to look at.

Brian ruffled Michael's hair and snorted. "You act like I give a shit, Mikey."

Michael frowned and placed back the comic. "Then why the fuck are you with me at this comic convention?"

"Because I had a day off and I knew how important this was to you. Geez, Mikey. Get a grip." He picked up a comic book and flipped through it. "Going to buy any of these?"

"Maybe. I don't know." They walked past a couple of booths with Michael carrying a plastic bag full of action figures he had bought. "Maybe you're right," he said after a long silence.

"About what?" A man near a booth met Brian's gaze and gave a small smile.

"That I should give up my obsession with comic books. I'm almost thirty, for goodness sakes. Not to mention," Michael broke off to glance around before going on. "Our extra hour activities. When you really think about it, it's kind of sad."

"Child-like, sure, but never sad. This is your life and it's a good life for you."

"Well, I'm done. You want to go to Woody's for a drink?"

"Always." The two friends left the convention center and made their way to Brian's jeep.

Suddenly, a sharp blast of cold air hit and Brian glanced behind them. It was too early for snow. By the doors of the center, there stood a drag queen. She wore an icicle tiara, a white fro wig, and a sparkly white suit. The strangest thing though was the swirling ball of ice in the drag queen's hand.

The drag queen threw the ice ball at a bunch of people heading towards their cars and Brian could only watch helplessly as they began to scream as they were slowly froze into ice statues.

"Holy shit. Did you see that?" Michael did not wait for Brian to answer as he pulled Brian to the ground just as the drag queen threw another ice ball.

"Fucking bitch had to ruin my day. Quick, we need to find a place to change." Michael followed Brian as they crawled into a space between two big vans. Scanning the area for any passersby, the two hurriedly shed their clothes for the skintight costumes underneath.

The drag queen smirked as she inspected an icy body near her. With a polished fingertip, she pushed the statue over and watched it shatter as it hit the concrete, red ice spilling everywhere.

"Hold it!" The drag queen turned around and laughed when she saw Rage and Zephyr.

"It's the famous Rage and Zephyr, here to the rescue. Go back to Liberty Avenue, boys. There are still lots of heteros here that need to be iced."

"And who the fuck do you think you are? The second coming of Donna Summers?"

"Don't I wish. No, you may call me Ice Queen. And I'm here to rid Pittsburgh of all these heteros. Ick, straight people." Ice Queen shuddered. "Nasty things."

Rage exchanged a look with Zephyr. "As much as there's some crazy straight people out there, killing all of them isn't the best answer."

Ice Queen stared at Rage before shaking her head. "You're a fool. I thought you were better than that, Rage, but I guess not. I hate to do this, but you'd only be in my way." With the words barely out of Ice Queen's mouth, she had formed another ice ball and threw it, the ball hitting Rage square in the chest before the gay crusaders could react.

Rage was as good as iced.

* * *

"Shit. Shit!" Zephyr stared at his best friend, frozen in an icy prison. As soon as Rage was attacked, Zephyr pulled himself together and flew off with the frozen superhero before anything else horrible could happen.

But now Zephyr had a bigger problem on his hands. How in the world was he going to get Rage back to normal? He groaned in frustration and grabbed the remote to turn on the television. Zephyr swore as the news reported that people all over Pittsburgh were turning into ice cubes at the hands of Ice Queen.

Brian's cell phone ringing startled Zephyr and he dug into the bag he used to carry all their civilian stuff before answering. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Michael? Is Brian there?" It was JT. No, Justin. Zephyr tightened his grip on the cell in reaction.

"He's not here right now, Justin. He's a bit, tied up with work at the moment."

He heard Justin sigh. "Tell him to call me back, okay? Or meet me at Babylon tonight."

"Sure." Zephyr hung up the cell and glanced back at Rage. What could he do?

Several hours later, Zephyr was ready to give up. Nothing he did was able to thaw Rage out, not even putting him under scalding hot water in the shower.

Face pressed against his hands, he remembered Brian's teasing voice after he insinuated that Brian had a cold heart. _"If that's what you think, Mikey. Let's make a deal. If I ever gain more than a cold heart, then have Justin here give me a blowjob to bring me to life. I'm sure he'll enjoy it," he drawled._

Justin? Blowjob him back to life? Michael remembered that day as Brian wrapped his arm around the smiling Justin. The blond laughed, agreeing to do his civic duty and Brian promptly squeezed his ass. Justin, the twink that Rage had saved a month ago, was a constant in Brian's life, though neither would admit it, especially on Brian's part. Even though Michael wasn't fond of him, he knew Justin brought out a whole new side to his best friend. But did that mean it was possible that Just could...thaw him out? It was worth a shot, a long shot, but Michael was out of options.

He put his mask back on and walked to the ledge of their secret headquarters, taking off in the air. What would he say to the blond? Justin did not know that Rage was Brian, and that one night was the only encounter Justin had with Rage. Zephyr knew he would have to make up some kind of story soon.

He landed in front of Babylon and made his way in, hoping that Justin would be there like he said he would. Fortunately, he spotted him at the bar. "Are you Justin?" he asked, masking his voice in a lower octave.

Justin blinked in surprise and put down his drink. "Yeah, yeah I am. Wait, Zephyr?"

"That's me. Listen, there's no time to explain, but Rage is in trouble and needs your help." He noticed with faint jealousy that Justin straightened up at his words.

Zephyr took Justin back to the secret headquarters, after blindfolding his eyes so he could not figure out where it was in the city. He took off Justin's blindfold and motioned at the frozen Rage. "There he is."

"Oh no. That Ice Queen got him?" Justin took a step forward and carefully touched Rage on the chest.

"Yes."

"Then what can I do? I'm not a superhero at all."

"I don't know if you _can_ do anything, but I had an idea and you do owe Rage your life." Zephyr took in a deep breath. "I need you to blow him."

Justin blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Give him a blowjob. You can see that it's his body that's frozen, not his costume. Strip him down and give him a blowjob that'll bring him back to life."

"I—I don't know if I can."

Zephyr glared. "I knew it. You're just some chicken shit, too scared to care about what happens to Rage."

"Fuck you!" Justin turned back to Rage and started stripping down his costume. "I'll give him a blowjob so explosive that'll he'll definitely thaw out from the heat of it."

The blond got down on his knees and took Rage's icy cock into his mouth. He fought the urge to shiver from the cold and started licking his tongue up and down. Soon, he got into giving Rage the best blowjob ever that he did not notice that the ice was slowly melting away. It wasn't until Rage came in his mouth that he realized that Zephyr's plan worked.

Justin backed away and wiped his mouth of come. Rage glanced down at him before glancing at Zephyr. "What is he doing here?"

"He thawed you out."

Rage stared at Justin thoughtfully. "Thank you, but we still need to take down Ice Queen. We'll take you home, kid."

The only thing that ran through Justin's mind though was the cock he just blew. The texture, the smell, the taste of come...it was familiar. Too familiar. He had never given Rage a blowjob before.

"Kid?" Justin remembered where he was and stood up.

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

The following night, Justin made his way to Brian's loft. He assumed the man would be home and was right when Brian answered the door.

"Can I come inside?"

Brian stepped aside to let Justin in and locked the door. "Here for a reason?" he asked casually. "I was about to go to Babylon."

Justin spun around and stared Brian directly into his eyes. "I know you're Rage."

There was a long pause of silence before Brian spoke. "What makes you think that?"

"Cut the crap, Brian. I've blown you enough times to know your cock."

Brian walked towards his living room, not looking at Justin. He did not admit it, but neither did Brian deny it, and Justin knew it was the truth. Brian was Rage. "Well?"

"Well what? What do you want me to say?" Brian snorted. "What will you do with the information, Sunshine?"

Justin came up behind Brian and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Nothing. It's not my secret to tell," he said softly.

Brian turned around in Justin's embrace and kissed the top of his head. "I think I'll stay in for tonight. You busy?"

Justin smiled his Sunshine smile. Michael's mother, a waitress at Liberty Diner named Debbie, had given him the nickname of Sunshine because of the way he smiled. "For you? Nah."

They headed towards Brian's bed, ridding themselves of their clothes. This was sex, but it was more than sex. It was a thank you, Brian style.


	5. The Adventures of Rage: Gay Crusader

Author's Notes: This is a cross between AU and Queer as Folk US canon.

* * *

Justin gasped and tightened his hold around Brian's waist as Brian pounded into his ass. "I can't believe you're fucking me again."

"Yeah, well," Brian panted. "You know what they say – Rage has the strength to fuck a hundred men."

Justin reached up and grabbed Brian's face so he could kiss him. Brian thrust deep into him and Justin groaned as he came. He relaxed his legs as Brian slipped out of him and disposed of the used condom. He came back and stretched out on the bed. Justin shifted onto his side so he could face Brian. He smiled and started stroking Brian's chest.

"Six times in a row. Must be a new record." Justin smiled. "Just another perk of having the gay crusader as my boyfriend."

Brian made a face and looked at Justin like he was crazy. "You may know Rage's secret identity, but that doesn't make him or me your _boyfriend_. Now get up. I have work to do."

"What work? It's a Saturday."

"That's the life of a cold-hearted ad executive. We even work the weekends." Brian reached over and squeezed Justin's ass cheek. "Don't you have schoolwork or something to do?"

"Nothing due until next week." Despite his words, Justin got out of the bed and began putting on his clothes. He had a shift at the Liberty diner soon anyway. He waved at Brian and left through the front door of the loft.

Brian sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Despite his harsh words to Justin, he did not mind being called his boyfriend. That was the reason he had to kick Justin out. The _fact_ that he did not mind was bothersome and out of character. He was Rage, Pittsburgh's own superhero, who fucked anyone at any time and never fucked a trick more than once. So what made Justin so different?

Not wanting to think any further about it, he pushed the thought to the side and got out of bed. He really did need to work on an ad campaign.

* * *

The bell above the diner's door rang and Justin looked up from his position behind the counter. Michael entered the diner and Justin could not help but wince in response. Michael was furious when he found out that Justin knew their secret identities. With Brian as Rage, it only made sense that Michael was Zephyr. It took Brian awhile to calm Michael down, a shock in itself as it was usually the other way around, and while Michael finally did, Justin still avoided him, just in case.

Michael walked further in and sat at the counter. He looked up at Justin and grunted. "Coffee, and make it quick."

"Yes, _sir_." Justin picked up the coffee pot and a mug and started pouring coffee into it. "Anything else?" he asked as he passed it to Michael.

"Yeah. How about a nice big plate of leave us the fuck alone?" Us meaning him and Brian, especially Brian.

"Sorry, that's not on the menu. Try something else."

"I mean it, Justin. There's no room for you in Brian's life." He took a sip of his coffee. "So it's best if you just leave."

Justin placed the coffee pot on the counter and leaned forward. "I'll leave if and when Brian tells me to. But until that day arrives, I'm staying right here. Now. What else would you like to order?"

Michael sighed. It was worth a shot. "Just some lemon bars."

"Coming right up." As Justin turned around to get the lemon bars, he accidentally hit the coffee pot, knocking it down. The pot crashed on the floor, spilling hot liquid and glass shards everywhere.

Justin hissed as he received the full brunt of the spill.

In another part of town, Brian clutched his head in his hands as intense pain hit. He folded over in his chair and fought against it. The pain soon subsided and Brian took in a ragged breath. What was that? Surely not a migraine, he was too young. It almost felt like...a psychic echo. As Rage, he possessed many powers of the mind, so it was entirely possible to have received a psychic cry. But from who?

He turned his head towards Cynthia who looked at him with a curious expression on her face. "Anything wrong, sir?"

"No. Uh, listen, I'm going on my lunch break now." Brian stood up from his chair and grabbed his briefcase. "I need to see someone."

Cynthia nodded. "As long as you come back. It doesn't take an entire day to get sucked off, you know."

"Haha. You're such a riot, Cynthia. Seriously, I'll return after I check up on some things." At this time of day, both Justin and Michael would be at Liberty diner. It was the perfect place to go to figure out the psychic cry.

* * *

Michael wiped the ground with a wet towel, careful to avoid the shards of glass. He glanced over at Justin who was holding a towel to his bloody hand. "You doing okay, kid?"

"Just fine. I can't believe I did that. It was so stupid." He shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Happens to all of us." Michael cleaned up the last of the spill and started on picking up the glass.

"Yeah, knocking over the coffee pot and then cutting myself on the glass." Justin looked up as the bell rang and tried not to let a smile appear on his face at the person who entered. "Hey, Brian."

Brian spotted Justin sitting on a stool and smiled. He crossed the distance between them, noticing as he came closer the bloody towel. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I fought against a coffee pot and lost. Michael's helping me clean up the mess." He grinned. "So what can I get you?"

Brian shook his head and sat in the stool next to Justin. "Let me take a look at that." He carefully took Justin's hand and lifted the towel. The flow of blood had trickled down, but it still looked bad. "Does this hurt?" He moved Justin's hand and Justin jerked.

As soon as Justin jerked though, Brian felt a throb of pain. "Fuck!"

Michael glanced up from his task at hand and stared curiously at Brian. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, just fucking fine. Let's get you bandaged up," he directed the last part at Justin. "I have to head back to the office soon." He found some gauze in the first aid kit under the counter and wrapped after washing and putting medicine on it, he wrapped Justin's hand up. "Stay here while I talk with Mikey."

Brian pulled Michael outside of the diner and took out a cigarette to light up. "Something's wrong," he said as he blew smoke out of his mouth. "Terribly wrong, and Justin's involved somehow."

Michael snapped his fingers. "I knew it! Justin's just bad news for you. Shall I go back in and tell him to fuck off?"

Brian looked at him funny before taking another drag of his cigarette. "Fuck no. I meant that it's not bad, but it's fucking good either. I think there's some sort of mental connection or some shit like that between us. I think I felt Justin's pain when he cut himself on the glass and when I moved his hand. Listen, I want you to watch Justin like a hawk until I come back. Okay?"

"Sure." Michael nodded.

Before Brian left, he had a thought. He grumpily said, "But don't fuck him. I probably would be able to feel that and...no."

* * *

After Brian left, Michael took Justin to their secret headquarters. Justin dropped his bag on the floor and glanced around. "I know you don't like me much, Michael, so why take me to your headquarters?"

"Brian wanted me to watch you, so what better place than here? Make yourself comfortable. Brian won't be back for quite awhile."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Geez, it was only a cut. Nothing to worry about. He's acting like he _cares_ ," he said sarcastically.

Michael said nothing. He did not think Brian wanted Justin to know the real reason why he was supposed to watch him. A psychic connection though, that had never happened before with anyone else Rage had saved. There had to be a reason for it and Michael was going to find out.

The room started flashing as an alarm wailed. Michael cursed and looked at Justin. "Stay put. Business calls." He did not wait for Justin's response as he ran into the other room to change into his costume. As soon as the last piece was on, Zephyr took to the air and flew off.

Rage was already on the scene fighting off Ice Queen when Zephyr landed. She laughed and bounced an ice ball between her hands. "You couldn't defeat me before, Rage. What makes you think you can this time?"

"That's some pretty cocky talk considering you don't have one." Rage smirked and flew into the air as Ice Queen threw the ice ball. While she was distracted, Zephyr slammed into her from behind. Ice Queen fell to the ground but soon got back to her feet.

"See you boys!" She opened her hands and a snowy mist spread throughout the street. When it faded, Ice Queen was gone.

"Fuck!" Rage landed and shook his head. "Damn iced up drag queen."

"Yeah, she always gives us the slip." Zephyr grinned as Rage nudged him in the shoulder.

The two gay crusaders took to the air towards their headquarters. Rage flew side by side of Zephyr. "How's Justin?" he asked.

"The kid's frustrated that he's being treated like a kid."

Rage glanced at Zephyr. "Did you tell him why I wanted you to watch him?"

"Of course not. That's for you to tell him. You are planning on telling him, right?"

"Sure, Mikey." He reached over and planted a kiss on Zephyr's cheek. "You're a good friend."

They landed at their secret headquarters high above Pittsburgh and found Justin waiting. Rage opened his arms as if to hug him, but Justin took a step back. "Don't touch me."

"And why the fuck not? I thought you like having Rage as your boyfriend," he said, tongue in cheek.

"Treating me like some kind of child is not what I would consider boyfriend-like behavior. You're such a fucking prick, Brian. It was just a damn cut, barely a scratch, and you freak out. You made Michael here watch over me." Justin sneered, not as well as Brian could, but it was close. "Well, I won't have that."

Zephyr placed a hand on Justin's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You don't understand what's going on, Justin. Just calm down and let Brian explain."

"No!" He looked back at Rage, who just stood there stoically. "Consider this my goodbye." Justin turned on his heel and walked out.

Zephyr ran after him, leaving Rage alone. He stood there watching Justin go.


End file.
